


Run and Hide

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): Needing to kiss to hide from the bad guys and hiding/hoping not to get caught kissBilly and Steve are on the run after they decide to play a prank on a rival basketball team. What happens when Steve has a crazy idea to get them out of trouble?





	Run and Hide

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come find me on tumblr @callmelilyshameless <3

“Yeah, you better run!”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Steve cursed, running as fast as he could and thanking god for his long ass legs. 

“Told you that was a dumb idea!” Billy shouted, keeping stride with Steve and checking behind them to see how far off the kids from Rockford basketball team were. 

“It was your shitty idea!” Steve yelled back, picking up the pace when he heard them getting closer. 

“Well you went along with it!”

Yeah, that was true. But when Billy had suggesting putting itching powder in the shorts of the entire Rockford basketball team, to get revenge for them stealing Hawkins mascot at their last game, it had seemed like a great plan. A harmless prank and honestly, it’s not like they did it  _before_  the game. That would have been a dick move.

They’d snuck into the locker room when the game was over, while the other team, was showering to execute their plan. With the help of Tommy and a few of the boys from the JV team that they managed to con into helping them. 

Anyway, that’s how Steve found himself running from what promised to be the beat down of the century, with Billy Hargrove at his side. 

The problem was that Rockford was known for having players who ran stupidly fast, so the likelihood that Steve and Billy could outrun them was slim to none. 

Luckily, they were coming up on the main strip in town and Steve could see the familiar alleyway between the hardware store and the printers coming up. He reached out blindly for Billy’s hand, giving the other boy a sharp yank and dragging him down the alley to hide. 

“Quick thinking, Harrington. Thanks for that,” Billy said, doubling over with hands on his knees as he caught his breath. 

Steve glanced nervously at the entrance to the alley. It was pretty wide, easy to see down, not as inconspicuous as he hoped. If anyone on the Rockford team took a peak down it, they’d be toast. Unless…

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Steve grumbled, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Billy frowned in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

Steve was going to explain, but then he heard the sound of pounding footsteps fast approaching and his instincts took over. He grabbed the front of Billy’s sweat soaked jersey, turning them so Billy’s back was facing the entrance of the alleyway and laid one on him. 

He expected Billy to shove him away or at the very least make some sort of sound of surprise. Instead, the other boy groaned into the kiss, winding his arms around Steve’s neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss with an easy swipe of his tongue. 

The footsteps were gone now, but Steve didn’t stop, using his grip on Billy’s shirt to press the other boy against the bricks, letting his fingers dip under the hem of Billy’s jersey, thumbs brushing over his hipbones. 

Billy broke the kiss with a gasp when their hips brushed together and yeah, okay, making out in an alley was one thing, but grinding against each other was another. This was so not how Steve pictured his first kiss with Billy. Not that he’d…spent much time picturing it…except, fine, maybe he had, but that was his business. 

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Princess,” Billy said, breathing hard as he grinned up at Steve. 

“Well, I, uh, figured if they looked down the alley and saw two people making out they wouldn’t think it was you and me. Plus, ya know, with your hair and all-

“You sayin I look like a girl?” Billy asked, the grin replaced by a deep frown. 

“What? No! Not at all. Just, you’ve got long hair and I thought if they looked real quick they might think…” Steve trailed off, deciding it was better to shut up than to shove his foot further into his mouth. 

Billy sighed, hands cautiously resting on Steve’s hips, like he needed them there to ground himself. 

“So…it was just a stunt then, yeah?” Billy asked, voice smaller than Steve had ever heard it. 

Steve shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Billy’s mouth, smiling when he felt the other boy shudder against him. 

“Not a stunt. Not with you,” Steve said, trying to play is cool even though he knew he fact was bright fucking red. 

Billy smiled. Not a smirk, but a real honest to god smile before he kissed Steve again and yeah. he could get used to this. 


End file.
